


MOOD INDIGO {junew}

by Juyeoniverse



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juyeoniverse/pseuds/Juyeoniverse
Summary: Chanhee wants to stay forever but he realizes it too late





	1. plan setter

**Author's Note:**

> for junew enthusiasts

Choi Chanhee was more than confused. He just reached the office of Mood Indigo, it Friday so it should be a serene work time before weekend came. However, as he stepped his first step into the office, Hyunjae called in for an urgent meeting.

"What's up? Did our sales go down or what?" Chanhee poked Changmin who was busy jotting something in his notepad.

"I don't know too. How about you ask Hwall?" Changmin's vague reply made Chanhee pouted and the he went to the younger boy where he found Hwall was more than panic. The younger boy clumsily tripped over a table stand as he was too busy typing a document while walking. Yes, WHILE WALKING. He was lucky for not hitting the table and worse, dropped the laptop he was holding with his arms.

"Hold up, why are you guys so busy?" Chanhee questioned but it was like he was talking to the invisible air - no one responded to him.

"If anyone happened to see a boy named Choi Chanhee, please drag him into the meeting room. Thank you." A voice boomed through the speaker. Obviously, it was Hyunjae's voice.

Before Chanhee could even curse, he was dragged by Eric, a new intern that was training to be Hyunjae's secretary. Eric, a former baseball and basketball player could drag Chanhee with ease.

"Have a nice meeting! I will make teas!" Eric pushed the poor boy into the meeting room that was now occupied with Hyunjae, Changmin and Hwall.

Chanhee stood facing them awkwardly. He could not bare to look at Hyunjae who was examining him with both arms crossed and he felt lasers shot through his stares. Chanhee did not do anything wrong for sure but now he felt ridden in guilt.

"Shall we start our meeting? Okay come on!" With a flick of fingers and as if it was cued, a banner that was hung rolled down.

"MOOD INDIGO 2018 MEGA PROJECT!" Hyunjae proudly announced. Then he shifted his gaze to Chanhee whilst reading more details.

Chanhee also read the details and flinched when he read the unfamiliar place name.

"Yeoseodo? Where the heck is that?"

"Well if you want to know..." Hyunjae paused while smirking mischievously, "Just look at the map. Okay back to our discussion." He went to his seat and gestured to Hwall for him to do the present the slides.

"Uhm," the intern cleared his throat while clicking the slides and show some pictures of sceneries. "As spring was approaching, the Yeoseodo land has bloomed with variety of wildflowers that is ethereal to our eyes. Yeoseodo, a rural island which is home to approximately only hundreds of islanders is actually a hidden gems of Korea, which is yet to be found." Hwall changed the slide and continued his presentation with very much enthusiasm although he directly show his unfazed gaze.

"Since the island is not as popular as other island and perhaps has the smallest population, the island has the lowest rate of pollution hence the air was 95% fresh unpolluted air. It contributes to the fresh and free concept scene concept - apparently the theme set by our CEO for the annual mega project. The concept name is _365 Fresh ,_ basically the same concept as the Korea Tourism and Organization is campaigning for this year."

Chanhee's jaw dropped while listening to Hwall's detailed explaination and Changmin almost dozed off.

"Well, with green grassy fields,  meadows of wildflower and humanities in mind, our manager has chosen Yeoseodo as the next place for our mega project. Also, this project will be given to solo photographer which is between both of you. Thank you." Hwall charismatically ended his presentation with a slight bow and he quickly went to his place, chugging up water to overcome his nervousness.

Hyunjae stood up and went to the stage next. "And now, the photograoher that I have chosen is, Choi Chanhee! Applause everyone!"

Changmin, Hwall and Eric applaud Chanhee while the chosen one was having a mental breakdown as he heard Hyunjae announced his name.

"Why me? There is Changmin here!" Chanhee protested.

"Well because you are more skilled than me obviously." Changmin wriggled his brows.

"The heck?!"

The latter bursted  into wide smile while patting Chanhee's shoulder. "I am just kidding. Hyunjae gave me another project tho. Well, just think of it as your day off."

Chanhee flinched. A day off? To a stranded island?

He knew something unfortunate will land him.   
  



	2. how do you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee meets Juyeon, under least expected circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little funny yet sappy but I hope you can feel its fluffiness!

Chanhee was stranded. Alone and homeless. He departed from Seoul to the Yeoseodo port in the morning. After giving each of his colleagues a farewell hugs, Chanhee boarded into the ferry, off to a stranded destination.

Hyunjae had given him his car for his transport however, that forgetful man forgot to re-fuel the oil tank and the needle struck to 'E'. Well Chanhee understood that 'E' meant 'enough' and he still could drive for 25 more kilometers. And apparently, the hotel that was booked located at the furthermost of the island and the car stopped in the middle of the way.

He could not turn back to the port either since it was too far and there would be no ferry to bring him home by the time he arrived. The weather was cloudy and the cold sea breeze shivered him.

Chanhee squatted, he tried to reach the manager but he had no luck. There was no line of coverage and his phone was almost out of power. Now he was waiting for whatever his fate would be accompanied with his luggage beside.

"Ugh not now!" A droplets of water trickled from the sky onto Chanhee's face. He looked up to the sky and realized a tramendous of black clouds arranged above him.

Chanhee cursed the luck of him. Being stranded and now had nowhere to shelter. He had two options, whether it was to sit quietly in the car and got suffocated while waiting for the rain to stop or ran to find shelter.

Chanhee chose to run. He dragged his luggage and covered his cameras with transparent plastic so it would not get wet.

The drizzle poured as Chanhee started to walk. After a while, he saw flickering lights and bell ringing coming across him so he fastened his pace and his mind wanted to ask whoever that was riding the bicycle for a shelter.

"Hey!! You!!" Chanhee called for the boy and the drizzle turned to heavy dew. With a limited eyesight, Chanhee ran for the boy while writhing to drag his luggage.

"Hey, you!!" Chanhee hollered. The boy jolted in shock and turned to Chanhee.

"M-me?" He stopped his bicycle and pointed to himself. "Y-yes?"

Chanhee sighed in relief as he hurried to the boy but again, remember that he was the epitome of unluckiness. The wheel of his luggage hit a small pebble but the impact was enough to make the small Chanhee got thrown.

Everything was as if the scene was in slow motion. Chanhee was unable to control himself, he was thrown and about to land on top of the boy, their body crashed and his lips were pressed against the boy on the bicycle and

"Ahh!!!"

Two shrill screams filled the rain dribbles before everything went 'bamm!' and 'splashh!!'

"Ughh!!" Chanhee groaned while trying to stand up. He was completely wet and his face even stained with muds.

"Uhh, can you help me please?" A voice softly whined in pain. It took Chanhee a while to process that he squished a boy. Poor boy.

Chanhee stretched his hand the boy gladly accepted it. "Sorry for.. crushing on you." Chanhee muttered while bowing. Could he get any unluckier than those?

Guess yes.

The boy smiled, "No, it is fine! Are you alright? Whoa, you are lucky that you fell on me. Imagine what if I fall on top of you?" The boy chuckled.

Chanhee was amazed and also confused. His mind concluded that the boy he was with now was very odd. Chanhee looked up and noticed how small he was when he was beside the other boy. Now he felt grateful that it was him who crashed on the boy, not vice versa.

"Are you a traveller?"

Chanhee nodded. He was still holding on his famous luggage.

"Ah, do you need any shelter?" The boy asked more. But before Chanhee could answer he chuckled and hit himself, "Ah I am stupid. Of course you are! Follow me!" He grabbed Chanhee's luggage and began to walk. Chanhee blinked confusely but he still tattled behind the boy.

"I am Juyeon. What about you?" He turned around and paused while his eyes were deeply locking with Chanhee's eyes.

Chanhee became nervous, anxious and his words were jumbled. "I-I er Ch-Chanhee!" Chanhee mentally cursed himself again for looking stupid in front of Juyeon.

But hey, it was not his fault! Who told Juyeon to flash his toothy wide smile that made his eyes seemed gone and for smiling sweetly like that?

It was definitely Juyeon's fault! 

It took a moment later for Chanhee to process what was happening in his mind.

Meeting Juyeon was the unfortunate incident that happened to Chanhee.

And.

He freaking KISSED him!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	3. critical beauty

  
Juyeon was stuck in between Chanhee and piles of boxes in Sangyeon's small car. Sangyeon ran onto them when they were walking down the fields and he offered them a ride since it was raining cats and dogs. Chanhee, as much as he hated meeting new people had to obey since he could not take any risk to spoil his cameras.

"Ahh I am sorry for the small spaces. If I know I would meet you, of course I won't load the supplies today." Sangyeon peeked from the rear mirror and apologized for the inconvenience.

"It is alright, hyung! Both of us will get into trouble if you didn't offer us a ride home." Juyeon cheekily replied while flashing his gummy smile.

Sangyeon was flattered. "Dry yourself with this blanket. I don't want both of you to catch cold." Sangyeon lend them a blanket. Chanhee muttered a low thanks before taking it from Sangyeon's hand.

"Sorry, I only had one for emergency though." He apologized again.

"It is fine," Chanhee reassured while giving it to Juyeon. "Take it." Chanhee handed to Juyeon.

Juyeon blinked confusely. "But how about you?" He questioned with concern.

"I owed you. Plus, I have strong immunity system." Chanhee shoved the blanket into Juyeon's chest but he started sneezing right after Juyeon took it.

Juyeon chuckled and he covered his mouth as he gigled. "Strong immunity, I see." He laughed while Chanhee wanted to hide his reddening face in embarrassment.

"Here, dry your hair." Without Chanhee's expectation, Juyeon turned to Chanhee and he ruffled Chanhee's blonde hair with the towel.

"What--" again, Chanhee was awestrucked by a boy named Lee Juyeon. He struggled to escape from Juyeon's hand by making some inaudible sounds.

"Stay put. You might get cold." Juyeon scolded while pouting. Chanhee wanted to slap himself because he found Juyeon with pouty lips were cute together.

After drying Chanhee's hair, Juyeon used the towel to dry his hair and his arms.

The rain had stopped when Sangyeon dropped them at Juyeon's place. And his place was only a few meters from Juyeon's place.

"See you guys around! And Juyeon, I expect you to see at the hall. My father also expect you to come." Sangyeon gave Juyeon an intimidating glares but it did not work on Juyeon. The younger nodded unfazely.

They only realized the chilly air after stepping out from Sangyeon's car. Apparently, they had been squished for quite a journey until that they felt each other warmth.

"Lets go in!" Juyeon eagerly beamed. He took Chanhee's luggage and grabbed his hand, basically dragging him into his house.

It was Chanhee's first time to see such house in real life. He used to see that kind of houses when he watched documentaries and always wanted to feel living in that kind of houses instead of being trapped in concrete jungle. It appeared that Juyeon's house were located uphill, it was the only house that weren't attached with other houses. His house had stones as their wall and it was not that small but not that spacious either. There was small garden at the front yard and laundries were hung at the other side.

Chanhee did not notice he took much time to admire the house interior and shape until Juyeon had to get him back.

"Is this your first time coming here?" Juyeon asked while rubbing his neck.

Chanhee slowly nodded.

"Ah, where are you from?" Juyeon asked more. Chanhee mentally noted that Juyeon was a curious and innocent boy. And he was a dangerous one because Juyeon loved to look into someone's eyes when they were talking Chanhee felt nervous everytime they locked eyes.

"S-seoul." He stuttered for nothing again.

"Ah! Seoul! Wahhh, I heard there are many beautiful places there!" Juyeon gasped with both if his hand clasped, as if he had been longing to go there. "Uhm, I am sorry."

Chanhee, who didn't realize himself was smiling over child-like Juyeon was taken aback by Juyeon's sudden apology.

"Wh- for what?"

"This place is not that great compared to Seoul." Juyeon stared at the floor while pouting, again.

Chanhee chuckled outloud. "Yah!" He slightly punched Juyeon's shoulder, making the poor boy almost jumped. "Compared to Seoul, you have everything that Seoul doesn't have." Chanhee laughed.

"Really?" Listening to Chanhee's coaxed words (but half of them were true though), Juyeon was smiling like a kid.

"Yes! Here, you have the most aesthetic panoramas, kind people and beautiful people.." the last words were slightly lowered, just in case Juyeon was not as dense as Chanhee expected.

Juyeon was about to speak when they heard someone had entered the house. Then, a boy with black cap and checkered shirt appeared.

"Oh Sunwoo!" Juyeon exclaimed excitedly.

Sunwoo and Chanhee stared at each other, both of them had met for the first time today and they exchanged an awkward bow.

"Hyung, here is the comforter you needed. And your grandpa will be back a little late. He told you to sleep first." Sunwoo gave a blue-grayish comforter.

"Thanks, Sunwoo! Sorry to borrow from you, mine was washed and I didn't expect rain." Juyeon stated regrettably for washing his comforter.

"It is alright hyung. Just tell me if you need anything. I am going to shower. Bye!" Sunwoo bowed to the older boys and went out.

Chanhee who was scanning Sunwoo thought he gave an intimidating expression at first but he was an actual sweetheart.

"Sorry, we have to share this."

"Juyeon, stop saying sorry. I will kiss you if you say sorry again." Chanhee threatened. He rolled his eyes, grabbing the comforter from Juyeon's and wrapped himself. He handed the other end of the comforter to Juyeon.

"Uhm.. Sorry." Juyeon innocently apologized again while clumsily wrapped himself into the comforter.

Chanhee clenched his teeth, about to say something but then he flinched. He just realized what he had told Juyeon if the boy said sorry again - KISS!

He slowly turned to Juyeon with wide eyes but the other seemed unbothered by Chanhee's comment. Juyeon was staring at the floor.

Both of them sat on the floor, covered in blanket and kept scooting closer and closer to each other to find heat. The rain rattled on the window panes and the night drifted deeper.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Wuhoo! Do you like this? Sorry if it is not the fluffiest chapter. Hahah xD  
> Thank you for liking my story and hope you can stay until the end. I love you❤


End file.
